


RenAo week: Confessions

by LittleMissPandaHat



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, RenAo Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissPandaHat/pseuds/LittleMissPandaHat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a late night and Ren can't help but think of all the things he loves about Aoba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RenAo week: Confessions

“I love you.”

Of course that statement was only met the soft snores of his sleeping lover. In the dimly lit room, Ren couldn’t help but admire the content look of Aoba’s face as he held him closely. He didn’t know what was going on, but tonight he couldn’t help but think about his feelings for Aoba.

‘ _I love the way you smile when you laugh, I love the way you look when someone offers you milk, I love how you snore when you sleep, I love how soft your hair is, I love how brave you are, I love_ -’

“O-Okay Ren! I get it!”Aoba exclaimed as he shifted in Ren’s arms and put a hand over his mouth, stopping his thoughts. Or at least- “…W-Was I saying that out loud?” Ren asked timidly, face turning a fierce red. “Yeah you big goof ball!” Aoba replied, ruffling his hair.

Ren groaned a bit and threw a hand over his face. “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to wake you.”Aoba giggled and made himself comfortable once more in Ren’s arms. “It’s okay. Besides…”

Ren raised an eyebrow when Aoba trailed off. “Aoba-”

“I love how you sometimes stick your tongue out, I love how you’re so protective, I love how you get excited when you learn something new, I love it when you tell me things you’re excited about, and I love how shy you can be, and I love it when you overcome your shyness to do something sweet and-”

It was Ren’s turn to cut him off, with a quick peck to the lips. “I believe I understand your point too Aoba…” he said, smiling and face turning red once more at the onslaught his lover’s confessions. “Hmmm? Could it be that Ren is getting embarrassed too~?” Aoba teased as he poked Ren’s heated cheeks. Sighing happily, Ren pressed his forehead to Aoba’s and gave him a quick peck to his nose. “It would appear so…” he muttered.

“You’re so cute.” he said as he smiled at Ren’s display of affection.”Shouldn’t I be the one saying that?”

But no reply came from his partner, who quickly fell back asleep on his chest. Laughing softly, he adjusted himself on the bed and fell asleep. But not before he caught the sleepy “I Love you too Ren.”

**Author's Note:**

> Slay me, I'm trying so hard at writing. I don't even know if the sentences I'm forming are proper English anymore. If you like my gibberish, I can be found at missy-mints-prints on tumblr


End file.
